ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilot, Part 2 (M.E.G.A. Episode)
Plot "Help!" Kross screamed as he hurriedly staggered to a safe spot. His clothes were dirty and shivering with cold. He glanced from his position to see something. He heard something. Footsteps. He could not even trust such a thing now. They shape-shift. Suddenly, he felt a cold hand his back. He yelped. "It's just me..." Finn spoke his voice hoarse. Kross looked at the teen in fear of which he might get turned into an Ectonurite. Earlier A portal spitted out eight members of our next team. They all fell on the frozen realm of the Antarctic Peninsula. The chilly winds violently tried to blow them away. How the heck are they going to survive? "Geez, I should have brought my jacket and it's not even winter!" Ancy groaned "Who...are yo-yo-you...guys??" Seriously do I have to write everything again. Yes, I shall write everything agian. Kross spoke "Why am I here?" "I don't know....." Rocketslug shuddered "I.....ccc...an...seee...es.....gghoo.st.sts.g.sst.ss." "What did he ..say.say" Finnal shivered trying to find something in common between them. Obviously, something has to be common between them. Charbel deep in thought spoke "Is this science fiction?" "Why?" Weirdo Guy asked. Tronfan replied to his question "Because, I feel like I am in some Ben 10 world with flying spacecraft" "Ben 10?" Turu asked with confusion harbouring his thoughts. "I have a Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki account!" Ancy exclaimed with delight that he had met other Ben 10 fans. "Wow, never knew" Weirdo Guy spoke "I have an account too" The others began to nod. Suddenly, they realised that they have to move on before they go into hypothermia. "DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE WE ARE?" Turu screamed. "We are either in Libya or Death Valley" Rocketslug spoke while the others glanced "What? Seeing ghosts made me go to a mental hospital" "There are no such thing as ghosts" Kross spoke being skeptical. Rocketslug argued "Of cuz, there is" "There isn't, you moron!" "IS!" "ISN'T" "IS" "Quiet" Ancy shouted stopping the argument.Suddenly, they began to feel the cold. They were freezing. Turu yelped "We...are..freezing!" In each of their minds, they was only one answer, Run to a safe spot. They began running hoping that their blood would circulate again in the feet. The harsh weather refused to stop as suddenly, there was a blizzard. What they saw as tremendously terrifying... "Uh...oh" Tronfan gulped. The piercing scream of the blizzard passed through them. Kross looked at the blizzard in anger. Is this idiotic blizzard going to stop?, he thought to himself. He began to do something that no one would not have thought. "STOP!!!!!" He screamed. Suddenly, the snowstorm yielded to him command. The winds abruptly stopped and yielded to him. The blizzard disappeared completely after five seconds. There was a moment of silence in the team. "Okay....what powers do I have" Charbel spoke breaking the silence. He pointed his hands at the rock. He wished it would disappear probably to some place like Tokyo, Japan. That's a good idea, he thought. To his surprise, the rock disappeared probably to Tokyo, Japan. That was certainly a surprise. However, the others looked at themselves what kind of powers would they have? To lose their train of thoughts, the guys were met with something odd. The island had a base of scientific organization. As they continued on walking, they saw that the base had been deserted. They decided to stay there for shelter. Rocketslug became hesitant to stay. "Something's wrong..." he quietly spoke under his breath. Finnal asked "Is there something wrong?" "He's just plain crazy" Kross told the teen "He said he can see ghosts" Suddenly, the lights blacked out. There was a moment of confusion and terror. After this had passed, they stood up and decided to find out the cause of the power failure. "I hate this dimension, I hate it!' Finnal yelled out. The teen pounded the wall. Then, suddenly, the brick wall began crumbling. Weirdo pushed the others from the wall. He surrounded himselfwith a forcefield made out of darkness. Surprisingly, Weirdo found himself laughing. Meanwhile, "Mistress!" the handmaiden hurriedly addressed to her queen. The monarch spoke "What is it, Shana?" "There are homo sapiens on the island! What shall we do, Queen Avlasham?" Shana asked. Avlasham grinned as she turned herself into a human woman "Let's trick them and convert them or eat them." Her servants transformed into humans. Avlasham converted her cave into a base. On the other hand Rocketslug asked "What the heck are ya doin" "Just watch!" Ancy smiled. "Is this about lighting our way through the base. And I don't believe it would work" Tron questioned. "Trust me!" Rocketslug shrugged "Fine!" Suddenly, they saw a sight. There were four scientists in front of them. The one of the front was a lady with a white labcoat. She smiled at the boys alluringly. "Why are you kids here?" the woman asked. Turu spoke "We...er..wound up here through a portal" Interesting, perfect lunches, she thought grinning. "My name is uh....Althea Stratford" the woman smiled "These are Nolan, Shara and Jane" The woman smiled as she began guiding them. "Well" Ancy chuckled "We thought you were ghosts" Althea looked at Ancy. I don't exactly what she was thinking but it is very sinister or inhumane. Maybe they might eat them. Well, barbacueing is nice or stewing is good. Delicious. Wait..they are human. Nolan asked "Why?" "Ohh...because..uhh...you came out of nowhere" Ancy replied. "We always do that." Kross frowned "Seriously" "Why yes...we are..uh...scientists studying invisibility" Althea looked at the three of them in disgust as she squealed in delight. "There's our base!" Turu sighed "Finally!" "Hooray!" Finnal cheered. Tronfan asked "Wait...where?" "We have one mile left to go!" Rocketslug groaned. Well, you can't blame the scientist. She built her base on the other side of island. Well, no pain, no gain. That's what I hate to say. {C}As they walked heavily in the snow, they found themselves unable to breathe. The air was musty and stagnant. Rocketslug was more iffy to go on. Who wouldn't? {C}Weirdo inspected the perimeter of the island. He saw that the islands are all murky and black. He can't even see the horizon. The others began to follow the scientists. Who in the right mind would have a HQ on South Shetland Islands? , thought Kross Kross created a small tornado because he was bored. The others began to test out of their powers. Ancy stuck out his tongue and it began to elongate. His eyes widened and so did others. Althea looked at the boy. Supernatural powers? Could they be half aliens?, she thought to her self. "This is getting boring.." Finnal spoke. Jane grinned evilly and thought, Oh...it's going to be really electrifying. {C}When they finally reached their destination, all of them slumped on the snow except the odd scientists who wanted them to go in their base. "That is called a long journey" Charbel commented "I hate it" "Hey!" Turu asked "Where'd they go?" Weirdo spoke "I did not trust them." "Maybe they just went to get food for us...I think Rocketslug spoke. Ancy looked around "Hmm...." As he tried to shake himself from the cold, he dropped a vase. How can a flower survive in this conditions, he thought. As he scrambled to piece together the vase, he found a piece of paper. "Hey, guys!" he called them around him "Look at this" Rocketslug spoke "HHAHAHAHAA, it's just a piece of paper" "I am getting impatient" Kross spoke Finnal frowned "You are always impatient, that's some sort of your personality" "Whatever" Kross replied. "Shhh!" Weirdo began reading. {C}On 26th June 2500, four scientists were found dead in the laboratories. The scientists' flesh were ripped off and seemed to have been eaten alive. The forensic team had suggested to be of alien origin though no traces of known alien DNA in the DNA bank has been a match. Tronfan looked at the pictures of the dead scientists. He sensed a connection between the face of the dead woman and the face that Althea has. His train of thoughts stopped when someone touched him. He gasped. "Wanna be like them" Althea's hoarse voice grinned. Her hand transformed into mist and vanishes as she revealed her true form. The tentacles sprouted out of her body. Fear threatens to overtake Tron's eyes as he became frozen at the sight of Althea's spectral form. Tron stammered "You-ou-- are Zs'Skayr..--Skyar" "Foolish brat!" Althea screeched "Never identify me with that weakling! I am Avalsham, the Queen of the Ghosts" Ancy muttered "Can this day get any worse!" "Let's try transforming..." Rocketslug muttered. Finnal frowned "You are joking..right" "We have no choice. If we are in the real Ben 10 world, we can have some ability to transform" Charbel sighed "Let's try" "Sonic Flame!" Finnal transformed. As the queen tried to advance, he fired a huge ball of fire causing her to flee. Charbel spoke "Let me try! Frostdragon!" He created a block of ice. "Wicked!" Ancy remarked. Then suddenly, the room began to shake. They began to quiver as Rocketslug gets thrown the wall. Turu and Ancy went to help him. Turu looked at the shaking Rocketslug as he touched his body, his hands began to glow. It was healing him. "I've seen that before" Kross spoke. Then suddenly, Kross and the others got thrown as the things began to move and shake violently. Kross fell to the second level. He managed to run when he and Charbel collided. {C}"Help!" Kross screamed as he hurriedly staggered to a safe spot. His clothes were dirty and shivering with cold. He glanced from his position to see something. He heard something. Footsteps. He could not even trust such a thing now. They shape-shift. Suddenly, he felt a cold hand his back. He yelped. "It's just me..." Finn spoke his voice hoarse. Kross looked at the teen in fear of which he might get turned into an Ectonurite. Suddenly, things get thrown as each other. Turu and Ancy hurled away from each other causing them to fal to the third level. Suddenly, the Ectonurites came into view. The ghostly extraterrestials used their powers as they pushed Weirdo Guy and Charbel to plummet to the bottom floor. "Kross!" said Finnal "It's just me. Uhh....Kross?" The monster-looking boy laughed maniacally. His eyes began to pop out and his flesh deteriorated and finally vanished. The Romanian teenager couldn't run but get chills as he began to transform. He transformed into an Ectonurite.The wraith tried to attack the monster until the ghost got annihilated by The Emperor. "Thanks" Finnal smiled as he transformed into Ninjump. The stealthy alien fought the Ectonurites while other did too. Tronfan muttered "When will it be day?" Avlasham found herself laughing as she spoke "FOOLISH BRAT, I cloaked the islands so that sunlight would never breach through" Out of nowhere, Ancy as Waylighter blasted Avlasham forcing her to the other side of the wall. He pushed Tronfan out of the place as it exploded. (The whole place was filled with gasoline). "Let's run for it!' he screamed as he called the others to escape the lab. As they ran, the angry Her Majesty pursued them. "Infinitum!" Avlasham casted a spell on the door. Finnal demanded "What the heck did you just do?" "Watch" "Huh...." he finally stopped "Something is kinda wrong" The others stopped as they looked at the door. No matter how they ran, the door was going further and further away from them. "There are no such thing as doors!" Rocketslug spoke as his insanity struck him again. "Right...like how you see ghosts?" Kross spoke sardonically. Rocketslug laughed "Heh..heh..heh." Soon, the Infinitum spell got lifted. They began to run. However, they could not find the angry Ectonurite at sight. They ran and nearly arrived at the spot. Avlasham and her lackeys encircled them. She grinned "Eliminate them" "Uh...oh" Charbel whispered. When the Ectonurites blasted them with their spear thingy, they avoided it and ran for the door. "Is elimination in terms of mathematics or are you just going to kill us?" Rocketslug asked. The queen of ghosts looked at the insane medium in anger. The boy whimpered as he gets thrown to the door. Charbel exclaimed only to find a long barrier of ice around them "WE ARE FREEe...zing" "Grrr...when the heck will we ever get out of this wasteland. It's not even funny anymore" Ancy groaned as he kicked a ball of ice only to get hurt a metal plate. He yelped as he removed the snow to find a silver metal disc. "I can make a distress call out of it" Ancy spoke as he began tinkering. Kross asked "Are you even sure --" "SHH.....I am working on this" Ancy stopped him from speaking. Tronfan's eyes widened as he saw a shocking scene. "Uh....Ancy, I am thinking we are going get annihila--" "Be quiet, I am working on distress signal and what is that you are staring above me" The Ectonurite smiled gleefully as she proceeded to kill her first victim. Well, don't worry as my reality warping powers proceeded she won't be able to kill him. When the queen used her battleax to cut Ancy's neck off. Thanks to Ancy and Charbel's combined powers which an elongated tongue and teleporting powers they caused the axe to disappear. Ancy said "We can't run, she will follow us all over to world" "What do you suppose we do?" Turu asked. Tronfan grinned as he transformed into Technodon which he called Mechnorg. As the wraiths advanced, he blasted them away using his technological hands thing. "Waylighter" Ancy knocked Avlasham down and screamed "YOU GUYS, fight" The battle began to intense and they used their alien powers and powers to vanquish Avlasham. "Horror!" Kross zapped her servants after more and more appeared out of the shadows and shouted "There's too many!" "We can handle this" Finnal spoke and morphed into Neptun. The crystalline alien touched the ground and encased the servants into a crystal like state. Rocketslug transformed into Heat Wave and defended himself with flames. The ghostly minions disintegrated into pieces. Metal X and Dragoon used their metallic and fiery breath to create molten iron which bounded the last of the ghostly minions. Scorch as the final attack used his fire powers to blast Avlasham to the hilly region of the island. "EEENNNNOUGH!!!!!" Avlasham roared. Her sunshielded skin peeled off. Her head upsided down and her whole body turned black. Her true form was appalling. The description was so demonic that it would make this show a PG! Seriously. "I spent a thousand years on this island to conquer this world not to be FOILED BY A GROUP OF CHILDREN!" Wrath edged her voice. She used her energy powers to destroy them but suddenly, using the combined energy of all the aliens, she felt her life drained out. "NOW!!!!" they said together as the beam of pure energy bursted out of them. Avlasham couldn't help but got immobilize at the terror. After the blast hit her, she began to sob. "No...no..this was not suppose to happen. It was true....IT WAS TRUE AFTER ALL" she screamed sobbing at her failure. "I was just a normal princess...just a normal princess..... not a queen...but just a princess" Cryptic vapour emerged from her body and slowly, the body faded into the mist leaving something like ash. Tronfan sighed "I don't think we will ever see this event again. Now I know this is all just a dream so can I leave now?" Charbel smiled "I don't exactly think this is a dream" "So do I" Kross agreeded. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a piece of paper flew to them. Weirdo Guy picked it up. He found that it was a poem. "Read it" Finnal suggested. I salute you saviors, you have done well The Islands of the South have been saved May you go to the Forests of the Warrior Ladies.... Be warned my friends, the journey has not yet ended The ghostly queen shall return for bloodshed and revenge THE END. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in M.E.G.A. Category:Series Premieres